Fate Faker Fantasy
by JoshKCloud
Summary: a Fanfic about Fate series character, reincarnated in Negima world.What happen if two different series about magic is combined together? support me on my patreon the link is in Raylight25.wordpress
1. Prologue

Gaia and Alaya are a blasphemy in the eyes of The Allmighty God.So they were destroyed by the God,their existence only make human suffer so they are not accepted by the God. All dimensions and universes that have Gaia and Alaya also disappeared.

But not before God saves people who He considers still worthy of being saved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a luxurious mansion that hovers at the border between dimensions

Wizard Marshall Zelretch is sitting in his lazy chair right in front of the fireplace he looked at the wooden floor to the right of his recliner where his student and lover were unconscious.Zelretch smiled broadly because at least God still allowed himself to live because of the good deeds he had done before, and even though he liked to joke with others. But never once did he think of harming someone.And also God still gave him the opportunity to save two people who according to him deserve to be saved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emiya Shirou had just opened his eyes and he was shocked because he was not currently sleeping in bed with his wife Rin, but instead he lay on the wooden floor in a room that was completely foreign to him.

He then looked around and he could see Rin Tohsaka who was his wife, lying right next to him. Shirou shook his wife's body a little to wake her up, and Rin soon woke up.

"Good morning Rin." Shirou said.

"Ah, morning Shirou .I want to ask you something Shirou. "Rin said.

"Where are we right now?" Rin asked. "As I recall we were both sleeping in our room in Fuyuki, right."

"That's what I really want to know, too."

Shirou said.

"You two have apparently woken up".Zelretch stood behind Shirou and Rin and greeted the two of them.

"Ze-Zelretch! This time what a fuss you are doing to both of us!" Said Rin who was surprised to see her former teacher.

"To be honest, this time I have no intention of being a fad, you two should be grateful that you can still live after the devastation that has happened to the world we live in." Zelretch said with a sigh.

"W-what!" Shirou said. "The world is destroyed? What do you mean Zelretch!"

"Calm down, Shirou .Zelretch can you explain what you said just now? "Rin said while making Shirou calm.

"Haaah, I will explain briefly. The point is that God Almighty already feels that our world which is controlled by Alaya and Gaia is no longer worthy of existence.And because God really does not like Gaia and Alaya arbitrarily against all of His creations, God destroys our world. "

"Wait a minute! Does God really exist?" Shirou asked. "Aren't there only Gaia, Alaya and Root.And if God has been around all this time why doesn't he help when humans are in trouble. "

Shirou who owns the Hero Complex feels annoyed, if God really exists, why doesn't he help people who are in trouble.And why didn't God help him when he had an accident when he was little.

"Shirou! I told you earlier you have to calm down. If you keep talking about how Zelretch can explain!" Rin said scolding her husband.

"You two are still alive and safe, and are you aware, it's all because God loves you both and God wants to give you a second chance!" Zelretch said.

Hearing those words Rin became silent and Shirou became shocked.

Even though Rin came from a family that could be said to be a Christian, her family never taught religion or anything. Because Christianity was only a cover for her family to avoid being suspected of being a witch.

Where as Shirou who forgot who he really was, due to the trauma he experienced during the big fire in Fuyuki was never taught about God or anything by Kiritsugu who adopted him as a child, so he could also be said to not believe in the existence of God.Plus the Hero complex that he suffered, caused his confidence in something higher to diminish.

"God loves you both, so God allowed me to save you.

I am indeed a magician and know that magic is something He doesn't like.But God still allows me to stay alive until now and not let me disappear when God destroys the World. After I was left alive even I was allowed to save you both.If I don't start to believe in God and still dare to ignore His existence, then I'm someone who is ignorant and stupid! "Zelretch said.

"If an old Troll like you who likes fun and likes to see other people suffer as entertainment to talk seriously like that .I have no more reason to doubt, especially if you're the type that won't lie when your face is like that."Shirou said.

"Uggh, I can't say anything either, if Zelretch is in serious mode and my husband himself responds to Zelretch's words so openly." Rin said.

"Now if you two have stopped complaining now I will, send both of you to a world suitable for magic users."Zelretch said.

"A new world for us to live in? You didn't join Zelretch?" Rin asked.

"I can't, I was allowed to stay alive by God .But I cannot go down to any dimension or world for a few millennia. God says that is the price I must pay for all my deeds. "Zelretch answered.

"Then what kind of world is good for magus like the two of us?" Shirou asked.

"In that world magus are called magi and although there are still far more non-magicians, magic is still a taboo and a secret. In that world there is also another world where all its inhabitants are magician the name of the world is Mundus Magicus, if there is a chance visit there."

Zelretch answered.

Hearing Zelretch's answer, Rin's eyes sparkled and she looked very eager to be immediately transferred to a new world.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Take us both there!"

Rin said so excitedly.

"Wow wow wow calm down, my student, I will immediately send you two there but I need to tell you both something before you send me."

Said Zelretch.

"Tell me what?" Shirou asked.

"First you two will get a new identity and a new family when you get there, but you two don't need to worry you will still be lovers even if you are in a different family or you are quite far apart.Even I'm sure the two of you will meet old acquaintances because I make a wish to God to not only make you two that will reborn in that world some of your family and friends also will reborn with the two of you in that world to make the two of you atleast no feel lonely.And the second you will get younger and have new abilities that I myself don't know what about, "Zelretch said.

"Then Shirou and I will be apart for a while." Rin said a little disappointed.

"Uukh, I really don't like having to part with my wife."Shirou said.

"Haaah, I also don't like to separate you two, but is it possible for you two to not be able to stay with me in this place.Because this place is a prison for me for the next few millennia there is no way I would let you two ordinary people stay with me for that long."Zelretch said.

"If you two don't have any questions, I will immediately send you two to a new world."

Shirou and Rin did not ask any more questions then the two of them held hands while saying, "Send us to that world."

Zelretch nodded then he made a magic circle appear under the feet of the two of them to send them to the new world.

"Rin we will be a part temporarily, but I will definitely find you soon." Shirou said.

"Of course you are stupid! I'll hit you if you don't find me soon!"Rin said, blushing.

Those were Rin and Shirou's final words after that Zelretch's dimensional magic was truly active and they both disappeared from Zelretch's house and went to the new world.

"My ex-student and her husband are really bothersome, but I hope that in a higher level world they both can get happiness." Zelreth said.

After that Zelretch closed his eyes and slept in his lazy chair.

If you think think story is good Support me on my 

Support me on my https//Raylight25


	2. Chapter 1

Shirou Emiya woke up with an incredible headache, new memories, new knowledge, all of that entered his head.The last thing he remembers is that he was with Rin at Zelretch mansion, after receiving an explanation from Zelretch about what happened to the two of them.

Shirou and Rin were sent to a new world to live a new life.And right now he is digesting the new memory he received for a moment.

In this world his name is still Emiya Shirou, but he have anothercharan say his real name:White E Springfield.

He is the first child of Thousand Master and a Japanese girl named Emiya Mikoto, the younger sister of Emiya Kiritsugu, a mother but a different father,Shirou was born 5 years earlier than the legitimate child of Nagi Springfield, Negi Springfield.Shirou in this world was born from the result of a one-night stand between his mother and Nagi Springfield when the Thousand Master

and his mother run an assignments together from the AAA humanitarian organization, where they both joined. Both of them regretted what they did that night and decided not to tell anyone.

But Nagi Springfield didn't know,Mikoto became pregnant after that one night stand. Shirou was born safely and healthy,but not with his mother Mikoto.Mikoto died a few minutes after giving birth to Shirou.

She named Shirou,White E Springfield right before she died. Kiritsugu Emiya who at that time saw the death of his younger sister, decided to adopt the son of his younger sister and giving him a new name Shirou Emiya.

Shirou was raised with great affection by Kiritsugu, together with his wife Irisviel von Eizbern or Emiya Irisviel and her twin daugthed Chloe Emiya or Kuro Emiya and Illya Emiya. And also with the two maids from the Emiya family, Sella and Liss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At this time Shirou was in a grassland filled with a sword in unlimited quantities, the broad blue sky was like an ocean accompanied by white clouds and the sun was shining brightly and before him Shirou could see a tall man with white hair with brown skin with red and black costumes.

His future self Counter Guardian Emiya.

"Hey, myself," Archer said."long time no see."

"Archer!" Shirou said."Why I can met you,and where are we?"

"In your new Unlimited Blade Works," Archer said."It looks like we became one after Gaia and Alaya is defeated and the world is destroyed."

"It's really weird to became one with you,in the many Shirou Emiya in this multi-universe.Why I'm the one who fusion with you?Are because I'm the most stubborn and don't want to change my dream of becoming a hero?"

Shirou said.

"But I change my dreams,because I don't want to make Rin cry, even though I still have a Hero complex but for me Rin is the most important!"

"You're more concerned with Rin than your dreams, I'm really proud of you my self! If I too choose Rin or Sakura rather than achieve that evil dream maybe I would not became a counter guardian." Archer said.

"But now that our spirits are fused, we are only separated when we are in this place."

Shirou said.

"Unlimited Blade Works has been transformed into a better place, this is the only place where we can talk," Archer said.

"It seems our time is up, let's talk later."

When Shirou opened his eyes,the morning has came and sun is rises so he decided to wake up and take a bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the dining room and kitchen of Emiya's residence, all Emiya's family members had gathered for breakfast except Shirou.

"Shirou usually wakes up before all of us, why he is so late today?"

Said Sella who was still busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Maybe Onii-chan is still sleeping?" Said Illya who was busy smearing the bread in her hand with butter.

"That was weird, Onii-chan usually will wake up before Sella, something must have happened with Onii-chan! I'll go to his room to make sure he is allright!"Kuro said, which was a twin from Illya, only her skin was darker.Kuro darted quickly to the 2nd floor to the room from Shirou, while Illya, who had just realized that her twin sister had gone alone to their brother's room, immediately stood up and also darted towards Shirou's room for fear Kuro would do something perverted to Shirou.

Seeing her two daughters who have Brother complex, Irisviel Emiya smiled broadly and laughed. "Ara ara both of them really like Shirou." Irisviel said.

"That's natural," said Kiritsugu who was reading the newspaper." Shirou spoiled the two from childhood."

"I never thought we could live again in a new world, plus in this world there is no Gaia or Alaya, especially magic is really real in this world and not just magecraft."Irisviel said.

"Being able to live again and get back together with you plus having children like Shirou, Illya and Kuro.I'm really satisfied.

God really gives a second chance to our family. "Kiritsugu said.

Sella saw the romanticism shown by her two masters and smiled in her heart and thought that maybe one day, she could be like they both have a partner, have children and live happily.

But for her it is something that is still far away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Onii-chan!are you okay!" Kuro said forcefully opening the door of Shirou's room.

"Kuro! Don't just open the door of Onii-chan's room." Said Illya who was right behind Kuro.

Shirou had just woke up and ready to take a bath.

He became quite surprised when he saw the sudden appearance of his two sister.

"Ah, Kuro, Illya good morning." Shirou said.

Kuro and Illya looked at Shirou who greeted the two of them, and when they saw Shirou's smiling faces they immediately felt something piercing their left chest both of their faces became very red. Then both of them fell to the floor while having a nosebleed.Their last words were, "Onii-chan is too cool!"

Shirou greets Kuro and Illya with smiles that look so charming to Kuro and Illya that they both fall to the floor with a nose that is bleeding a lot.Even the eyeballs of Illya and Kuro turned into heart shapes.

"Oii Kuro,Illya, what's wrong with you two?"

Asked Shirou who was confused about why Kuro and Illya had fallen.

Shirou then walked towards the two of them to help, but he suddenly stopped when he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

"Haaaaaaaaah! What's wrong with my face!"

Shirou was shocked, truly shocked. His hair was still the same color as his old hair ,it's just that there is an additional mixture of black from around the ear to near the neck.

And what surprised him the most was the change in his face. His face was pretty good and arguably interesting it's just that his face now looks far more attractive than his old face.

In other words Shirou really turned into an ikemen.

"Uuukh my face became like this,I dont know what is Rin's reaction when I met her again."Shirou looked at his face once again in the mirror.His face now did not leave any features of his previous face and what he was worried was whether Rin would recognize him or not when they meet again.

Shirou then came out of his room while carrying Illya and Kuro in his right hand and his left hand, took them both to the kitchen for breakfast. Of course they were both still knockout.


	3. Chapter 2

Illya and Kuro had regained their conciusness and both them has already sitting back in their chairs,while eating the breakfast that Sella has made.

But Illya and Kuro faces were still red and both of them didn't dare to look at Shirou's face at all. In Illya and Kuro mind they thinking a same things(Since when did Onii-chan become that handsome?). Shirou patted his forehead when he saw the reaction from Kuro and Illya. He blamed himself for the reaction of his two little sister, why when he was reborn in this new world his face became too handsome.

The super lazy maid Liz,who sit across of Shirou, looking at Shirou face with passion and Liz face became really red just like Kuro and Illya.

Sella in the kitchen who also seeing Shirou handsome face also have a same fate like Liz. Her face are blushing and a little blood coming out of her nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shirou I already canceled your registration to the Mahora Middle School male section. Instead I registered you to the Mahora Middle School women's section so from tomorrow you will go to the Mahora Middle School girl section." Kiritsugu said.

"Eh,Dad why I must go to the girl section?" Shirou. "I'm a boy you know."

"Kiritsugu are you out of your mind! Shirou-chan is a boy,why he must going to the girl section of Mahora middle school? "Said Irisviel.

"That's was an order of my new boss Principal Konoemon, to put Shirou in his granddaughter class. As a social experiment to find out what the reaction of middle school girls, when there are only one male student in a class full of girls." Kiritsugu said.

"So I was the one who will be a guinea pig?" Asked Shirou.

"Well, you can call it like that," Kiritsugu answered.

"Me and Iri will work as a teacher at Mahora University, while Illya and Kuro will attend Mahora Elementary School."

"Papa, what about Miyu-chan? didn't you say to us that,she will go to school together with me and Kuro?" Illya asked.

"Miyu will arrive this afternoon at Mahora Station, so Shirou you are the one who will pick her up later Shirou." Kiritsugu answered.

"Okay dad," Shirou said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That afternoon Miyu Emiya had just arrived at the Mahora Academy, and she fell really happy.

Because she would meet again with Shirou, her true love.

Miyu was born in the Emiya family when she reincarnated to this new world. She was born from Kiritsugu second younger sister,Mariko. Unfortunately because lately Mariko and her husband were too busy, so Mariko and her husband make a decision to entrusted Miyu

to Kiritsugu.

"Miyu-chan!" Illya shouted while waving her hand towards Miyu who had just left Mahora Station.

Seeing Illya was waiting for her in front of station Miyu feel really glad and happy, Miyu then cast her eyes to Shirou who was standing behind Illya. His face really different from the last time she saw him. Because this time Shirou face became more handsome.

Miyu walk to Shirou and then hugged him.

"Onii-chan, I am so happy to meet you !"

Because Shirou somehow has a memory of Shirou from Miyu world. Shirou reflexively embraced Miyu, and this view of course made Illya and Kuro feel angry. s

"Miyu-chan!" Illya and Kuro shouted to Miyu and they immediately pulled Miyu away from Shirou's body.

Illya and Kuro then hold Shirou's hand. Kuro hold Shirou right hand and Illya hold Shirou left hand.

Seeing the annoying sight before her, Miyu sulked and looked towards Kuro and Illya with a cold glance .

Shirou who saw this view can only make a sigh, his three siblings has a bad mood and this all happen because of him.a

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That morning Shirou, Illya, Miyu and Kuro walked towards the school leisurely. Because their house was very close to the schools, in the middle of the road Shirou separated from his three younger siblings. Because he still had to walk a little more to reach Mahora middle school. Plus he had to go to the principal's office to give a letter from Kiritsugu to the Principal of Mahora Gakuen.

As he ran towards to the school, Shirou could see that there were a lot of students running around on the wide street, there was a female student who jumps from roof to roof like a ninja. Even there are a student who sell food supplies. Shirou paused for a moment and compared Mahora to his old school in Fuyuki, this view that he saw in Mahora was a refreshing thing for him.

After he stopped reminiscing, Shirou started to running again so he will arrived to the school in time. In front of Shirou there were 2 girls running and the two girl are in the same age as him, one of the girl have orange-hair in a twintail style and the other girl have a long black hair and beside them there was a kid in that have a same age as Illya,that kid have the same hair color as him, and that kid had said something that make a girl with a twintail feel really mad.

"Sorry, big sister with a twintail. But I think you will feel a heartbroken if you really believe the word a that fake fortune telling magazine you read earlier."

"What did you say you little kid!" The girl was shocked by the words of the kid. Feeling annoyed she lifted the child up high by gripping his head.

"I really hate a little kid like you!, you know! who like to talks casually!"

"Ah, Asuna is snapped, Asuna put that kid town!!" The black-haired girl tried to help the little boy but the girl named Asuna didn't want to listen at all.

Shirou really hated his level E luck. Which always led him to endless trouble, when he without purpose has use a Structural Analysis to the two girl and the boy, he was surprised because the three of them clearly not ordinary human.

The Girls with long black hair had enormous magic energy, plus the energy .The girl named Asuna's magic energy was normal but there was something in her body that seemed to reject Shirou's Structure Analysis and Shirou could tell that something inside the girl was some kind of anti-magic. And the child with the same hair color like him, has a magic energy that is about the size of a black haired girl, And now because that little child needs help he can't just stay quiet.

"Hey, that kid only being a little honest. Can you please let him down from your grip?"

Shirou said while approaching the three of them.

The three of them were surprised to hear Shirou's words and they looked at him. Especially the child who seemed to have seen a ghost when Shirou appeared, the boy's face actually turned pale.

"Don't you dare to interfere! This is my business with him!" Asuna said to Shirou with a face that looked very angry.

"But you're older than him aren't you?won't you only embarrass yourself if you torture him like that?"Shirou said.

Asuna's face turned red with embarrassment, she realized that Shirou's words had a point. Asuna then released her grip from the kid and the kid fell to the ground.

"Consider yourself lucky boy!" Asuna said as she turned her back on the little boy and Shirou.

"Please forgive Asuna." Said the girl with black hair while pulling Negi's hand to help Negi stand up.

"Ah no problem," Said the little boy, standing up assisted by the girl."I also wrong for talking so carelessly. "

The little boy then looked at Shirou, he was still a bit shocked because Shirou's face really resembled his father's face.

"Thank you for helping me." Said the child to Shirou.

"Never mind,"Said Shirou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asuna silently looked towards Shirou. Her handsome face made her heart beat so fast.Moreover, she could feel nostalgia and comfort when she looked at his face, for some reason she felt she had known Shirou for a long time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoka Konoe recognizes Shirou Emiya when she first saw Shirou appear to help Negi. A few days ago her grandfather, Mahora's Gakuen principal, had shown a photo of the person who would join Konoka's class as the only male student. When she saw Shirou's photo, Konoka immediately remembered that Shirou was the boy she had met when she was still living in Kyoto. Shirou's good character when they played together left a deep impression in her heart, and Konoka has never forgotten Shirou since that meeting even though they only met once.

And about Negi, she just remembered that her grandfather said there would be a new teacher who would teach English and replace their current homeroom teacher Takahata as the new homeroom teacher. Her grandfather had also shown Negi's photo along with Shirou's photo, to be honest Konoka felt they both had many similarities, only their hairstyle and age were different.

"Negi Springfield-sensei and Shirou Emiya-kun, let me introduce myself to both off you. My name is Konoka Konoe, the grand daughter of Mahora's Gakuen Head Master," Konoka said.

Hearing Konoka's words both of them were quite surprised because Konoka could find out who they were and what their purpose was at Mahora.

"Then Konoka-san can take me to meet your grandfather? I have something to deliver to your grandfather." Shirou said.

"Well, can you take me too?" Negi said."I have to report to the principal before I start teaching. "

"Alright, I'll take you two to see my grandfather!" Konoka said.

While Asuna was shocked when she heard that Konoka knew the boy that attract her attention.Asuna really needed an explanation from Konoka.

"Konoka!can you explain to me why you know both of them? Asuna asked.

"The explanation will be later Asuna, you go to class first. I have to take Negi-sensei and Shirou-kun to see grandfather, "Konoka said.

"Negi-sensei and Shirou-kun come with me, I'll take you to my grandfather's office."

Shirou and Negi went to follow Konoka to meet her grandfather, while Asuna was still speechless at Konoka's words before the sound of the bell that rang made her realize that she was late for class. Support me on

https//Raylight25


End file.
